


Intersecting Lives

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SWTOR Fun [5]
Category: SW:TOR - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, JK/Doc, Kissing, Love, Post-Legacy (Star Wars), SW:TOR, SWTOR, Siblings, Star Wars - Freeform, Tor - Freeform, Trooper/Jorgan, racy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not enough Doc or Aric love out there...and yes, I know Doc's a cad, but I love him to death and Aric is just perfect. This has been sitting on my computer for like 3 years so I decided I should post it.</p><p>Tourmaline Deskar, is a Jedi, out to save the galaxy, she's been with the Jedi order since she was ten years old, and finally found a reason to bend the Jedi code a little when she meets Doc on Balmorra--the two of them can't seem to keep their eyes off each other and one thing led to another...Her identical twin sister, Captain Corazon Deskar is commander of the republic's best of the best special forces squad: Havoc Squad. They haven't seen each other in person since Tori was given to the Jedi for training, but that's all about to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Code Bending

“So we’ve been flirting nonstop and we just slept together, but it occurs to me, we don’t know that much about each other.”

Tori propped herself up on her elbow and drew her hand down Doc’s chest as they lay in his bed, after their first time in bed together and a fantastic romp between the sheets. He’d never seen anyone or anything more gorgeous...and Ol’ Doc had seen his share of beautiful creatures. He reached up and pushed her short, chin length in the front and earlobe length in the back and uneven cut brown hair out of her face.

“Ask away, gorgeous. Ol’ Doc will tell you anything you want to know.”

“Anything?” Tori asked eagerly, sitting up all the way, clutching the sheet around her middle.

What had he just promised? Was she using The Force to get him to say things like that? But then she turned back to him, her smile and silver eyes sparkling like diamonds, and his breath hitched. There wasn’t any way for him to say no to her when she was looking at him like that—no woman had ever done this to him.

“Anything, beautiful.”

Her mind spun with the questions she'd been dying to know, as Doc ran his hand along the soft and smooth skin of her bare shoulder, caressing her with his fingers. There was one thing she probably should have learned before she jumped into bed with this man.

“What’s your name?”

Doc drew in his breath sharply. “Anything but that.”

Tori shook her head. “No; it’s the one thing I need to know. I’ll trade you. My name for yours.”

Doc raised an eyebrow. “You mean Tori actually stands for something?”

He’d liked it when he thought it sounded like a dancer’s name...

She smiled again and nodded. “Yes...though I don’t hate the name Tourmaline Deskar, saying that you’re the Jedi Tourmaline Deskar, Knight of the Republic is a mouthful. So I go by Tori.”

It was also an easier name to scream at climax...

“All right. My real name is Archiban Kimble...I’ve gone through my whole life saddled with that awful name. It wasn’t my choice, but with all the insults, I just started keeping it to myself.” Doc sighed, resignedly.

“Archiban...” Tori tried the name out on her tongue.

It didn’t sound horrid coming out of her mouth...maybe it was because she wasn’t teasing him about it, or because a beautiful woman was actually saying his real name...she was the first one he’d ever told; every other woman didn’t care what his name was. But he braced himself for whatever...except for what actually came next.

“Okay.” Tori said.

“Wait, what? That’s it?” He asked.

She nodded. “That’s it, Archie.”

Something inside him burst and he grinned impishly, his whole body tightening. He’d never met a woman like her. He hadn’t revealed anything very meaningful about himself but her complete acceptance meant the world to him. He sat up and kissed her passionately.

“Do you have any siblings?” Tori asked when they broke for air.

Doc shook his head. “Only child. You?”

“I have a sister.” She shrugged.

“Really? Older or younger?”

“Younger, but only by about ten minutes. She and I are identical except I swear her eyes are a bit darker than mine and she’s able to keep her hair long, near her shoulders.”

“I like short hair...I think your hair, your silver eyes, and you are beautiful.” He assured her, making her smile at him again. “Where is your sister?”

“I haven’t seen her in person since I left to join the Jedi Order when we were ten...but she’s the commander of Havoc Squad, now...the Republic's best of the best Special Forces team.”

Doc nodded appreciatively. “A Jedi, and the CO of the most decorated special forces squad in Republic history. Both out to save the galaxy...when your family dreams, you dream big.”

She leaned back towards him, their lips meeting once more. Tori smiled against his lips and pushed him gently back onto the pillows as she swung her leg over him, planting a hundred burning kisses on his face, neck and chest. With one swift motion, he reversed them and they made love again.

 

Doc awoke before Tori the next morning and watched her sleep, pushing an obstinate strand of hair out of her face—she stirred but didn’t wake. He never thought the day would come when a beautiful woman cried out his name; he knew she was trying to get him used to it rolling off her very wicked and talented tongue, but hoped she would just call him Doc when they weren’t alone. But the previous night she’d called out Archiban...not even Archie...happily and multiple times in the night as he made her his...that was just it, she was his.

Tori snuggled into him, seeking his warmth in the chill morning air...something must have been wrong with the thermostat—his quarters were supposed to be kept ten degrees warmer than the rest of the ship; a constant 72 degrees. Doc was never a snuggler, but couldn't make himself move away from his Jedi companion...instead he slipped his arm under her head and hugged her close.

He knew the moment couldn’t last. The ship would be waking up to resume their push to destroy the Emperor all too soon; Kira would hog all Tori’s attention in the morning for training, Sergeant Rusk would talk tactics over breakfast, Teeseven would go on about the traitor senator, and Scourge would hound her about wasting precious time...time needed to hone her into an emperor killing weapon...

Time that could be his...

Tori opened her eyes slowly, her surroundings strange and unfamiliar—but as the sleep induced fog cleared from her addled brain she smiled. She sat up slowly and ran a hand through her hair...she couldn’t stay in bed though, she not only had training—both hers and Kira’s—to complete, tactics and plans to discuss, and Shafu’s report to read, she had breakfast to make.

She slid from Doc’s bed, his eyes following her every move as she proceeded to dress. 

“You’re not going to stay a little longer, Gorgeous?”

Tori came back over, bent down, and placed a kiss on his lips. “Don’t tempt me like that, Archie. I can’t; not until the Emperor is defeated.”

Doc nodded; he understood...he didn’t like it, but he understood. Reluctantly, he followed suit and slid out of bed. Tori giggled when his cold fingers slid across her back to help her fasten the clasp on her blue and white dancer’s top—even though she wasn’t having trouble at all. She suspected it was just an excuse to touch her.

The sound of his new nickname pulled a smile.

“You’ll call me, Doc in front of everyone, right?” He asked, kissing the back of her neck softly.

She spun in his arms. "Oh, I don’t know. I’d love to call you Archie, and confuse everyone. Show them I know things about you no one else does.”

“But then they’ll begin to suspect something between us. Doesn’t this whole thing go against your Jedi code?”

Tori nodded. “Yes, but I won’t hide it. Lying is a sure way to the darkside. I hope that by putting it out into the open, I can have help to stay on the straight and narrow. But, since we’re up not long before everyone else, do you want to share your thirty minutes in the refresher?”

Her wink made him grin wickedly, and he kissed her. “Yes please, Beautiful.”

She put her arms around his neck as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the shower with him, the two of them quietly giggling like school children as he did so. They needed to keep their voices down since everyone was still asleep...or so they thought...but when they stumbled out of the refresher twenty nine minutes later, hand in hand, Tori ran face first into a pair of red pectorals.

A frown flitted across Doc’s face as Tori looked up into the face of the pure Sith, expecting to see a scowl marring his features, but there was nothing...except...was that a smirk? It was fleeting, but somehow she knew it was there. Doc tugged on her hand and pulled her gently backwards and flush up against his side; she had said she didn’t want to hide this.

“Good morning, Scourge.” Tori grinned, wrapping her arms around her lover’s chest.

“Is it? You’re wasting time with this...dalliance...when you should be preparing to take down the emperor. He will make you weak.”

Doc stared at the Sith long and hard. It was really none of Scourge’s business how she planned to spend her personal time—and honestly he felt like he should be offended, and was just about to make some snide comment, when Tori started shaking beside him, drawing his alarmed gaze before she snorted with laughter.

“I thought you of all people would accept this.” She giggled.

“Gracious of you.” Scourge sneered. “And why exactly is that?”

Tori rolled her eyes...for getting irritated every time she spouted her Jedi platitudes at him, he certainly was oblivious. Doc silently applauded her courage; if he did the same thing the Sith wouldn’t hesitate to force choke him on the spot...however it wasn’t Doc’s face he’d been seeing for three hundred years. A fact which he realized made him uncomfortable, though he couldn’t figure out why...

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, victory. With victory, my chains are broken...the force shall free me. Isn’t that your Sith code?” Tori smiled at the confusion flitting across Scourge’s face—she had just used his entire code against him—she’d done her research long before arriving on Tython. “Archie will not make me weak, by your code or mine.”


	2. Not Strictly Regulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazon Deskar is the CO of Havoc Squad, the best of the best special forces squad in the Republic, and the younger identical twin sister of Tourmaline Deskar, Jedi Knight of the Republic. Even while out to save the world she still makes time for fun...even if that fun involves trying to break down the walls of her XO Aric Jorgan.

It was ridiculously subtle; he found himself watching her out of the corner of his eyes on more than one occasion. Sure, she and Jonas Balker had always teased him about being jealous whenever they flirted in his presence, but he'd thought they were just trying to get under his skin. It hadn't occurred to him that he was jealous, until he confronted his feelings after she ran through an Imperial prison just to help him find one tiny lead about the Deadeyes. Corazon Deskar had caught his fancy. But she was his CO and it would never work between them...unless she didn't care about breaking the rules and give them a shot; he didn't know how to even approach the subject.

“Had a weapons misfire back in that prison run. Permission to check all ordinance to make sure it won't happen again?”

“Looking for an excuse to go through my personal effects are we?” She teased, twirling a strand of silky brown hair around her finger.

Aric’s jaw nearly hit the floor...she was actually flirting with him. He cleared his throat loudly and rubbed the back if his neck embarrassedly, now being faced with her watching him, her silver eyes sparkling with mischief; he suddenly knew she was doing it to rile him up, to push him over the line of CO and subordinate. Two could play this game.

“Maybe. Do you have something you don't want me to see?” He retorted, pitching his voice an octave lower than usual.

Corazon’s smile lit up the room as she rolled her shoulders back. “I may have a few things in my wardrobe that aren't strictly regulation.”

She hoped he took the invitation. Aric shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant as he watched her, gauging her reactions carefully, before taking one solitary step forward. She bit her lip, and he tried hard not to stare at where it disappeared under her teeth or the smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks that wrinkled ever so slightly when she smiled at him. They were both toeing a dangerous line they shouldn't cross…

“What you wear when you're off duty is none of my business...unless you make it my business.” He smirked.

She swayed slightly as she swooned at that tone in his voice...so what if she was playing with fire? She'd be the first to admit she was rather attracted to her handsome Cathar XO, and even if it was classified as fraternization, he seemed to be open to the idea. It was hard for her to not catch him staring at her when they were in the field...she didn't think he even noticed he was doing it. She smirked at him.

"Permission granted, Jorgan. If you need to rifle through my possessions, feel free." She gave him an exaggerated wink. "I look forward to a personal debriefing about your success later."

Aric coughed.


	3. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazon has finally had enough of Zane's crap, and decides to make a call to end the run around he's been giving her and Aric about the Deadeyes. She realizes her older sister isn't as perfect as she once thought, which will serve to bring them closer together...the two of them didn't always see eye to eye, causing a little friction. But they'd still do anything for one another.

“Zane has got a lot to answer for. Let's see if we can get him on the holo.” Aric muttered with barely-contained anger as he turned to head back to the ship.

Corazon reached out to him and gently placed her hand on his arm. He turned slowly and studied her; something about about the look on her face made him stop...he'd never seen it before and he was starting to feel a little anxious about this whole thing. She bit her lip...Zane had been talking circles around them ever since they'd brought up the Deadeyes in the first place, and she knew there was only one way to get a straight answer.

“Let me make a call.” She breathed.

Aric cocked his head to one side--she looked upset about whatever this call was going to entail. When they got back to the ship, she went straight to the holoterminal, punched in a frequency and waited with baited breath. He was curious to say the least, and if anyone asked him about it later he'd fervently deny any claims of spying on her, but that was what he did. The figure that appeared on the holo was one he never expected. Jedi Grandmaster Satele Shan.

“It's been awhile since we last spoke.” Satele smiled. “Do you have any updates about Master Tol Braga’s mission?”

Corazon laughed. “I'm not Tourmaline, but I was wondering if you could help me get in contact with her.”

“Of course, Corazon. Forgive me for thinking you were her, the hair should have given you away immediately. This is the holofrequency for your sister's ship, but I warn you, she may be unavailable.” She continued.

She had a sister? That was news to him; even after snooping in her files he'd barely found anything about her family...but he didn't get why this was making her uncomfortable. After thanking Master Satele, she hung up and sighed once again, turning to find his eyes on her. He looked away.

“I suppose you have questions, Jorgan?”

“Yes sir, but I know it's not my place.” Aric shuffled from foot to foot.

“Aric.” Her voice was soft.

It occurred to him that was the first time she'd used his first name when addressing him, making him glance back towards her.

“You're my XO, you can always speak your mind.” She tried again.

“I didn't know you had a sister.” He mumbled, clearly hurt she hadn't shared this with him.

“Identical twin, actually. She's older than me by ten minutes, but we haven't seen each other in person since we were ten-years-old when she left to join the Jedi Order.”

A Jedi, huh? He let out a low whistle, that was a big shadow to be under. Now he knew why she knew the frequency of the head of the Jedi Council and why she hadn't wanted to make that call. She hadn't wanted to rely on anyone but her squad--it also explained why she always cautioned Forex that force users were powerful and to be careful. He admired her for only wanting to get ahead using her own natural abilities and merits.

“I still don't get why you had to make that call?”

“Zane has been refusing to give us a straight answer and we don't have to time to waste...if what Torve said was true, we have to find the rest of the Deadeyes before the Imperials execute them. So I need Li. You'll understand why soon, I promise.”

Aric nodded. “Okay, I trust you...and thank you, Sir.”

“Anytime.” Corazon sighed.

The holo beeped incessantly. It was from an unknown frequency, and since this was Tori’s ship and her mission, everyone else always let her answer the calls. Doc didn't like the fact that she was only half dressed, when she ran out of her room, but she'd been in a hurry and luckily no one was around as she ascended the stairs to the holoterminal. She punched the answer key, to be greeted by her face, but framed by a curtain of shoulder length hair. This was a surprise.

A slow smile spread across her face “Heart!”

“Hey Li! How have you been?” Corazon raised an eyebrow. “You seem...disheveled...did I interrupt something?”

“Just a rare moment of downtime with my lover, but I’m so happy to see you!”

Corazon choked; her perfect Jedi sister had a _lover_? When Tourmaline left for training, of course Corazon had done her research about Jedi, Sith, and their codes...which is why it shocked her that her twin looked happy that she was defying the rules. The last she knew, she was on a mission to destroy the Sith Emperor...when had there been time to find herself a guy?

“I need a favor. ASAP.”

She didn't bother to pussy foot around the issue--it wasn't like she had the luxury of time.

“Name it.”

“My XO Aric Jorgan is in a bit of a pickle...his old squad, the Deadeyes, are being captured by the empire and split into different labor camps. The worst part is the SIS is doing it on purpose--promising them a rescue and never following through. The man in charge has been a pain, and I was hoping you could get him to tell us everything.”

“How close are you to Tatooine? I just landed, because my padawan, Kira needs me to find some people for her. We can talk more in person.” Tori was willing to do anything for her sister, even if it meant force persuading this man to tell the truth.

“I--”

It was at that moment when Doc entered the room, shirtless, hoping to convince his Jedi companion to come back to bed for another round. He had a hand running through his black hair and wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings as he read through a medical article he was mentioned in. Where was everyone on her ship that the two of them could get away with this state of undress? Corazon looked from him to her sister and raised her eyebrows. Tourmaline blushed.

“Hey beautiful, Ol’ Doc is…” He glanced up. “Seeing double…”

“Archie this is my twin sister, Corazon. Hang on two minutes and I’ll be done. Then I'm all yours.”

“What's Archie short for?” Corazon was intrigued.

“Just call me Doc.”

Only one Deskar woman needed to know his name, and that was the one he was sleeping with. Corazon nodded briefly. It wasn't the time and everyone knew it. Doc flashed her a smile, she was sure intended to be disarmingly charming, but she only had eyes for Aric...not that she'd admit that out loud. Tori rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, I'm one system over...I just left Hoth.” Corazon explained.

“Perfect, I'll see you soon?”

“Yeah...and Li? Thanks.”

“Anytime, little sister. Anytime.”


	4. Plans for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corazon calls her big sister Tourmaline with some big news, and the Jedi has some exciting news of her own to share with her younger twin. The two sisters share their news and make plans to meet up, considering they really haven't seen each other much and that needs to be rectified.

“Archie…” Tori panted as he kissed her neck. “Someone’s calling.

“Let them leave a message.”

He smirked at her and took a moment to hitch her legs around his waist, and she squirmed a little as he pinned her up against the wall, taking both of her hands in one of his own and stretching them up over her head. The two of them hadn’t had much time to be alone together since she’d defeated the Emperor, so Kira had convinced Sergeant Rusk, Lord Scourge, and T7-01 to leave the ship for a while to give the newlyweds some alone time. The news that they had up and gotten married had been news to everyone onboard.

“It may be important.” She continued, letting out a moan.

“This is important—you and I—right now.” Doc told her, grinning.

“Two minutes…just give me two minutes.”

He sighed quietly and relinquished his hold on her hands and unpinned her from the wall, even if it was reluctantly. She fixed her short hair quickly, and straightened her blue and white dancer’s top, as she approached the holoterminal; the stupid thing had the worst timing and had been beeping incessantly. She did one last check of her appearance before pressing the answer button.

“Hey Li.” Came a familiar voice.

“Heart.” Tourmaline grinned. “Can you make this quick?”

“Of course…am I interrupting something?” Corazon asked.

It was almost a joke now. 

She’d been calling so much lately, it was easy to tell when her older sister was disheveled because she’d taken her away from Doc, but they hadn’t been in contact for years, and they were definitely making up for lost time. Tori nodded—her sister always seemed to call at the most inopportune times, but it must be important for her to knowingly call when she was busy. Besides it was her baby sister and if she didn't make time for family, what was she saving the galaxy for? Corazon had some big news, and it couldn’t wait, even though she always seemed to pull her sister away from her lover, at this moment she didn’t care--lately she was always with Doc. Tori rolled her eyes.

“Just my honeymoon, but since you’re my baby sister, I’ll let it slide.” She teased.

Corazon’s hand flew to her heart, scandalized. “Honeymoon? Why wasn’t I invited to the wedding? Besides isn’t marriage and love against your Jedi code? Something about the dark side and whatnot?”

Tori laughed. “Yes. Maybe I’m a bad little Jedi, who loves her sister, her parents, her husband, and her unborn child.”

She placed a hand over her stomach, the action making Archiban’s jaw drop, from where he’d been leaning against the wall, watching this whole exchange. While he’d been teasing her about hiding a little Doc under her spacious Jedi robes, he hadn’t expected it to come to fruition so soon. He’d never pictured himself as a father, but he was quickly warming up to the idea of Tori carrying his child.

Her sister grinned from ear to ear; she was going to be an aunt. “Li, you’re pregnant?!?”

“I am. But this isn’t about me…Heart, you called me, what’s up?”

“Aric proposed! I’m calling to ask you to be the maid of honor at my wedding in two weeks on Ithor…you know, unlike me being your maid of honor.”

Her face lit up, her little sister was getting married, and she couldn’t be happier. Aric was a good man, she’d figured that much out when they met up on Tatooine to discuss the Deadeyes, and how to get them out of their predicament. Despite the fact that he’d almost shot Senior Agent Zane in the head when they’d found out some of his old squad didn’t make it. She had been furious on his behalf, and actually would’ve let him do it, but Corazon wouldn’t—she knew it would’ve been the biggest mistake of his career.

“Number one, Congratulations! I couldn’t be happier for the two of you; number two, Ithor? Really? That planet is a deathtrap—is that really your idea of romantic?” Tori scrunched up her nose as her sister just grinned. “And number three, no one was invited…the whole thing took me by surprise as well; Archie smuggled a ceremonial droid on board which married us on the spot the moment I said yes.”

Her sister snorted. “Was he afraid you’d get cold feet?”

Doc cleared his throat.

“Heart, this is crazy! We’re twins, I’m pregnant, you’re getting married and we’ve seen each other once in 16 years. Let’s meet on Coruscant…tomorrow? I want to congratulate both you and my brother-in-law to be in person.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Corazon rolled her eyes as Doc sauntered over to Tourmaline from where he’d been leaning against the wall, wrapping his arms around his wife, and reaching over to end the call. It was obvious she hadn’t told him about the baby yet, wanting her sister to be the first to know; she knew exactly what they were doing now. Aric cleared his throat and she turned, not realizing he’d been in the room the entire time. He took her hand in his and stroked her cheek, his fingers caressing the freckles splattered across it; she leaned into his touch.

“Do you not like the idea of getting married on Ithor, Cori?” He asked hesitantly.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose, the action making him blush under his copper fur. She pulled back and silver eyes stared into yellow-green for a heartbeat, before they both leaned forward and rested their foreheads against the others’. Her free hand, the one he wasn’t holding, was stroking the fur on his forearm; Aric smiled at his life-mate—how had he gotten so lucky to be able to wake up with her next to him every morning?

“I meant what I said: as long as there are no Imperials shooting at us, I’ll be happy. Besides I think I can handle carnivorous johinuu trees, rare and deadly molsume, and the toscwon, can you?” She teased.

“If I can handle you _and_ your sister, I think I can handle some cranky flora and fauna.” He chuckled.

“Hey!” She protested.

Corazon punched him in the arm playfully. She hesitated for a minute, before dragging him from the holoterminal and into her room, just off the main floor of the Thunderclap; he was the one to reach over and shut the door behind them so they had a little privacy. She loved it when he took the initiative to do things like that—especially because at first he’d always been all about rules and regulations—until he’d kissed her. And now he was ready to marry her. There was a lot to do in two weeks, but she wasn’t worried about that at the moment, not with Aric undressing her faster than she thought possible and walking her backwards towards their bed.

His name dropped from her lips on a shudder, and he grinned triumphantly as he loomed up over her…


End file.
